wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Do Not Discuss Your Life Before
"Do Not Discuss Your Life Before" is the second episode of Wayward Pines. It aired on May 21, 2015. The title is a direct reference to the second of the rules in the official notice that is displayed "prominently in every place of business". Ethan Burke sees the notice in Ballinger's Toy Shop. Synopsis The episode begins with Ethan Burke driving his stolen vehicle to the edge of town. The scene cuts to night time and Ethan is staring at a large electric fence which surrounds the town. A sign on the wall states "Beyond this point you will die." The next scene, Sheriff Arnold Pope states to Ethan "You didn't make it far, did ya?" Ethan ignores his slightly smug tone and asks how to leave Wayward Pines, to which the sheriff replies, "You don't". While being held at gun point by Sheriff Pope, Ethan explains that he is a government agent. The Sheriff doesn't believe Ethan and brings up the fact that Ethan has no badge or ID and has just stolen a car. Ethan tells the Sheriff to move his gun, to which he replies "Gladly" and proceeds to hit Ethan with it such that he falls to the ground. Ethan states that the Sheriff has just "assaulted a federal agent". The Sheriff says that this is not the case and instead has "restrained a suspect". The Sheriff begins to explain that he had called Seattle Secret Service Office and that they do not know who Ethan is. Ethan tries to imply that he spoke to someone who did not know who he was but was cut short as the Sheriff doesn't care and only thinks of Ethan as his "number one suspect". Ethan explains he did not kill Evans, but was sent to find him. Ethan tries to offer the Sheriff his services to help find the murderer but instead riles the Sheriff and causes him to shout, as some teens on bikes begin to approach. The Sheriff recognizes the boys as Alex and Larry, to which one turns to Ethan and says "Don't try and leave Mr. Burke, that's rule number one." After the opening title, the camera cuts to an aerial view of Wayward Pines, enough time to notice the organised manner it is built in and mountains and forest that surround it. Ethan lies on his hotel bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, as during his previous confrontation with the Sheriff he was told to stay in his hotel room. The phone begins to ring, which is surprising as in the previous episode Ethan couldn't get any service. Downstairs in the lobby, there is nobody at the front desk. Ethan goes behind it and attempts to use the computer, but the desk clerk appears and questions who gave Ethan the permission to be back there. Ethan ask the clerk whether there are any "working computers". When he is told no, Ethan asks for a newspaper. The clerk explains that they have not had a copy of The Wayward Pines Chronicle in "two weeks", guessing that the reason behind it must be because "there hasn't been much news". Ethan, slightly frustrated, leaves the hotel. Ethan returns to 604 First Avenue to find it locked. So he enters through a window, that he shatters, behind the house. As Ethan looks at his dead friend, Sheriff Pope enters behind him with his gun. He asks why Ethan was touching the body, and Ethan explains his theory about Evans' death. Sheriff Pope explains that he is still writing his report and Ethan begins to ask why the body has been left and why there is no forensics team working on the body. The Sheriff says they are on there way and it will take them a "couple of hours". The Sheriff hopes that Ethan hasn't disturbed his crime scene. Yet again the Sheriff threatens that Ethan should return to his hotel room. Instead Ethan heads to the bar, where he meets with Beverly. Ethan explains he wants to talk more about Bill Evans. Beverly quickly turns the music up and asks Ethan to dance with her. She tells him that they have to talk quietly as there are "mics under the barstools." Beverly knows she is being listened in on as she explains that she planned on escaping and that there was a notebook of Bill's that had the route. Ethan explains that he knows where it is. Beverly makes reference to the cameras being everywhere and that he cannot show it to her here. They plan that they will meet at the mausoleum as another man walks into the bar. Ethan goes to the coffee shop and uses the money Beverly had given him to call his family and then the secret service, which both prove unhelpful. As Ethan goes to pay for his coffee, he begins to inspect the money and realises it is fake. Ethan is told of Kate's where abouts by Ruby Davis and heads to the Ballinger Toy Shop. He questions Kate over the past and talks about how he has completed his mission to find her and Bill. He asks about what happened as Harold enters and ends that part of the conversation. Ethan loses his temper and begins to shout at Kate over the fact that the money is fake. Kate talks of Bill's widow and gives an odd amount of detail on what her house looks like. As Ethan goes to leave, he sees the Official Notice, Kate begins to read it out. "Always answer the phone if it rings." is the last one on the list and at that second the stores phone begins to ring. Kate answers as Ethan leaves. Ethan visits the widow of Bill Evans and finds out that he was married, has a child, and killed himself in-front of his widow. Ethan goes back to visit the Sheriff and is made fun of by the Sheriff and his secretary. Sheriff Pope threatens him with a cell and talks about the fact that he knows where Ethan has been. The Sheriff explains that all of this could be because of the bleeding on Ethan's brain. Ethan finds out that the body has been taken to the morgue and promises not to inspect it. Ethan re-enters the hospital and begins to look through Evans' stuff till he finds the map. Promptly nurse Pam re-enters and talks about how Ethan wishes to see his wife again and have sex with her. As Ethan exits the morgue, he sees the bodies of his wife and son being wheeled through the hallway. Ethan is intercepted by Dr. Jenkins, whom explains he may be having hallucination from his 'brain haemorrhage'. Ethan is almost convinced into the surgery but leaves before that happens. Ethan meets up with Beverly and shows her the map to escape. Beverly removes Ethan's microchip which stops them from taking him - like an "animal". Ethan begins to quiz Beverly on her past and realises that they are not from the same time and that she is actually 54-years-old. They leave the cemetery and begin to walk down the main street. They see Kate and Harold and they plan to have dinner together the next night. Ethan comes up with a plan and leaves his chip on his hotel bed. The scene cuts to Beverly serving the Secretary and nurse Pam who are talking about Ethan. They tempt Beverly into talking about Ethan's past, which is breaking the second rule. She quickly realises her mistake. Ethan is now in the woods and following the map that leads him to a tree with a 'pack' in it with escape items. As he climbs the tree shots, are fired by a person in all black, shooting over the electric fence. Ethan and Beverly walk towards the dinner and he explains the plan and how the dinner is involved. She tells him about her fears of being caught. During the dinner Beverly is very nervous and Ethan leaves to check the bathroom for mic's and cameras. On Ethan's return Beverly talks about her past and her daughter. Kate and Harold catch on to this but pretend to not notice she has broken the second rule. Beverly leaves as she realises what she has done. Ethan goes to check on Beverly and sees she has left. As Ethan leaves, Harold asks Kate "Do you think they are going to run?". Her reply is "Absolutely." Ethan catches up with Beverly, who is freaking out about the consequences and how she may not make it out of Wayward Pines. The telephones begin to ring, Beverly explains that the exact same thing happened when Bill was Reckoned. Ethan and Beverly begin to run and they separate, as the townspeople go in search of Beverly. Beverly is caught and dragged towards the town square, where Sheriff Arnold thanks everyone for their hard work especially the Ballingers, on catching Beverly. It is said that Beverly is being "brought to justice". Beverly wails as Sheriff Pope talks about his duty. Sheriff Pope slits Beverly's throat as the town and Ethan, who is hiding in a near by building, watch. Cast Main Cast * Matt Dillon as Ethan Burke * Carla Gugino as Kate Hewson * Toby Jones as Dr. Jenkins * Shannyn Sossamon as Theresa Burke * Reed Diamond as Harold Balinger * Tim Griffin as Adam Hassler * Charlie Tahan as Ben Burke * Juliette Lewis as Beverly Brown * Melissa Leo as Nurse Pamela Pilcher * Terrence Howard as Sheriff Pope Guest Starring * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Arlene Moran * Lindsay Hollister as Patricia Evans * Lindsey Kraft as Darla * Greta Lee as Ruby Co-Starring * Chad Krowchuk as Tim Bell * Christian Tessier as Bartender * Tara Pratt as Bartender's Wife * Jared Ager-Foster as Boy on Bike * Bruce Blain as Man * Lusia Strus as Marcy (Voice) * Gerardo Barcala as Townsfolk (uncredited) * Cassandra Cavalli as Townsfolk / Singer (uncredited) Deaths * Beverly Brown Category:Episodes